Pequeño gran problema
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Sting a veces era... eh, un tanto idiota. Reto: Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

Notas de Autor al final.

 **Pequeño gran problema.**

Era una hermosa tarde en el gremio de Sabertooth… Vale, que ninguna tarde de este gremio era realmente así. O al menos eso pensaría Rufus, que se hallaba tranquilamente sentado en una esquina mientras esperaba que algo-o alguien-empezara el desastre.

Rufus podía presumir de ser el único cuerdo en su gremio. Claro, exceptuando a Orga, la señorita, tal vez la dulce Yukino y…. A la mierda, el punto era que Sting era un estúpido. Si, nada más diferente de lo que dijo pero eso no venía realmente al caso.

— TÚ, MALDITO, PEQUEÑA BASURA…

Rufus despegó la vista de su libro unos instantes mientras una ráfaga de sombras pasaba a su izquierda. Vaya, si mal no recordaba-y él nunca tenía mala memoria-esa voz que seguía profiriendo maldiciones pertenecía a Rogue. Cosa rara viniendo de él, al Cheney siempre tan callado y reservado nunca se le había visto u oído haciendo algo éticamente incorrecto. A menos claro que… Oh por todos los rayos de Orga.

— ¡Que no fui yo! ¡Rogue!

— Cierra la boca desgraciado girasol mutante, te mataré aquí y ahora.

Por otro de los pasillos salió Orga con una cerveza bajo el brazo y en la otra un libro de portada roja. El mago de creación y el God Slayer cruzaron miradas un instante. La situación se volvió un tanto incómoda microsegundos después.

— Vale Rogue, esa es nueva— el peliverde rompió a carcajadas.

— Me pregunto qué está pasando.

— Nada fuera de lo normal, problemas de matrimonio, supongo— respondió el mago de rayos secándose las lágrimas por la risa.

— Me refería a… Verte con un libro ciertamente es un curioso acontecimiento— habló Rufus. Porque vamos. Aunque quisiera negarlo realmente era algo que no se veía todos los días.

— Oh… ¿Esto?—señaló aburrido— sólo es algo que se ocurrió de repente.

— Entiendo.

Segundos después Rogue y el rubio de bote salieron por una ventana cayendo bastante cerca de donde el dúo se hallaba. Vale, demasiada tranquilidad no era posible.

— _**Eiryū no…**_

— Vale niñas— Orga los detuvo justo a tiempo— a ver si explican que es lo que está pasando aquí.


	2. Parte dos

Pequeño gran problema.

 _Parte dos._

Rogue, cegado por una desconocido y sorprendente-pero no por eso menos estúpida-ira hacia la flor… Digo, hacia el Dragon Slayer de la Luz era incapaz de entrar en razón que aun así levantado por el God Slayer no dejaba de patalear y dar puñetazos al aire.

— Rogue— habló Minerva, apareciendo de quién sabe dónde— Estás actuando realmente extraño. ¿Estás bien?

"La bestia" no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ser el primero en lograr asesinar con la mirada. Minerva ignoró esto, notando de paso la extraña ausencia de Yukino. Generalmente cada vez que ocurrían estos "sucesos" los cinco estaban presentes.

Como notaba que no conseguiría nada con el Dragón Slayer de las Sombras, procedió a interrogar a Sting. Que por cierto estaba extrañamente tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo siendo que quería ser asesinado por su gemelo.

— Vale Sting. — Viendo que éste no tenía intenciones de mirarla a los ojos, tomó su rostro con ambas manos hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron— Por todos los cielos. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Al principio el maestro-que de maestro en ese instante no tenía nada-no tenía intención alguna de responder. Pero la mirada acojonante de Minerva Orland no aceptaba negaciones.

— Pues… — Empezó a hablar. — Puede que accidentalmente… — Orga ya se estaba tomando del rostro y Rufus negaba con la cabeza. — Haya entrado al cuarto de Rogue cuando Yukino y él estaban algo ocupados saliendo de la tina del cuarto de Rogue vestidos sólo con toallas de baño para luego pisar a Frosh que estaba durmiendo, tropezar con él, caer sobre Yukino mientras con la mano que intentaba sostenerme haberle arrancado a Rogue su pieza de ropa para luego…

— Vale, está bien ya no sigas. — Minerva no podía creer tanta estupidez enfrascada en un pobre y miserable ser humano. Empezó a masajearse la sien esperando así aclarar sus ideas y preservar la inútil vida de su maestro. Porque aunque fuera mínima, ayudaba en algo. Pero sólo un poco.

— Bien, eso explica por qué Rogue sólo trae un bóxer encima. — Realmente no era necesario decirlo pero a la señorita no se le pedían explicaciones. — Bien Orga, bájalos.

Acto seguido, el God Slayer bajó a ambos, poniendo un ojo sobre Rogue que aún no se encontraba en sus completos cabales siguiendo con su intento de desbloquear algún tipo de magia oculta de mirada asesina. Muy bonito.

— Sting, no puedes ir por ahí entrando en habitaciones ajenas sólo porque sí. Por algo están cerradas. Y no acepto peros. — Determinó antes de que el rubio pudiera acotar algo más. — Ahora dejen a Rogue golpearlo un poco.

La sonrisa macabra de Cheney no se hizo esperar, abalanzándose a por su compañero esperando romperle todos sus dientes.

— ¡Dragonforce!

— ¡En la cara no!

— Esto… Señorita. — Orga parecía algo consternado, ciertamente no se esperaba este desenlace.

— Iluso Sting— habló divertida Minerva— Esperemos a que le toque a la dulce Yukino darle una lección. ¡Si hasta he sido blanda! — se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo claramente. — Ahora dejemos que el matrimonio arregle sus problemas.

— ¡Que no somos pareja!

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

¿Qué fumadas no? La verdad no termina de gustarme demasiado pero meh. Ya veremos.

¿Review?


End file.
